green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Incredibles
' Mr Incredibles (or Bob Parr) '''is the Main Protagonist of The 2004 Pixar Film, The Incredibles About ''Note: This is from the Disney Wiki. At first Mr. Incredible is enjoying the life of a superhero, or "Super" as they are called. Then, Buddy Pine tries to become his side-kick and his exuberance gets him into trouble and leads to several civilians being injured, including Oliver Sansweet who did not want him to save his life. Meanwhile Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl get married. Due to the events of that night, the public turns against Mr. Incredible and all the supers in response to the injuries; and they are forced to hang up their capes. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl go into hiding as Bob and Helen Parr and try to lead a normal life. He and his wife Helen have 3 children: Violet, who is able to project force fields and turn invisible,Dash, who has super speed, and Jack-Jack, who initially is thought to be powerless it is later revealed that he has several very impressive powers. Bob is wildly unhappy in his civilian life, because he and his family are forced to hide their powers and are miserable, and because his civilian job is a soul-crushing tedium which goes against all he stands for.. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Frozone and fight crime covertly. When he assaults his boss after being prevented from saving a man who was getting mugged outside their window, he is fired from his job at the insurance company and the goverment is called in to again cover his actions as a super and relocate hi, a task for his much put-upon case handler Rick Dicker. Before he can tell his family, a woman named Mirage offers him a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job "for the government". He is able to complete the task successfully, but tears his old suit in the process. He receives a new suit from Edna Mode, who is a famousfasion icon and former super suit designer. Bob spends the next few months getting into shape while pretending to still be employed at the insurance company for the sake of his family not having to move. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Bob is captured by Syndrome, a.k.a. Buddy Pine, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by Supers. Syndrome blamed Mr. Incredible for not admitting him as a sidekick. Bob learns that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Syndrome intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. Bob is able to escape, though barely. Later he uses the computer to discover that many other Supers died during the testing of the robots. But he trips an alarm and is recaptured and is led to believe that his family has been killed after Syndrome shoots down their plane. Later, Bob reunites with his wife, though he is caught embracing Mirage, who had just freed him. Bob and Helen bicker for a bit, then regroup with the children. Syndrome captures the family to try to stop them from interfering with his plan, but they are able to escape with Mirage's help. Bob and his family return to Metroville, and are able to stop Syndrome's robot after a lengthy fight. Bob's journey in returning to the head of his family and superheroing is completed when he learns that his youngest son Jack-jack is indeed a very special super, and that his family are the greatest prize worth saving. The end of the film shows that Bob and his family now fight crime together as "The Incredibles." Allies Shrek, MArio, Tony the Tiger, Woody, Star, Marco, Syndrome (back then), Frozone, Helen Parr, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack Jack Parr, Edna Mode, Other Super Heroes, Naruto. Enemies Black Yoshi, Syndrome (Now), Stinky, Boring, Elsa, His Boss at work Appearences *The incredibles *Disney INFINITY *Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi Relationships Black Yoshi Mr Incredibles and Black yoshi don't go along caus eBlack Yoshi threw Pitbull down the water and Mr incredibles Swam away. Syndrome Mr Incredible's Arch Nemesis. Syndrome used to be Incrediboy, until Mr Incredibles told him to Fly Home I work alone, That's why Buddy Pine became Evil. Trivia *In an early draft for the film, he broke the law when he married Elastigirl and had children, as said in the alternate beginning when Syndrome (then a minor one-shot villain who sought revenge) discovered that Mr. Incredible was married to Elastigirl, and they had a baby, he said "Isn't it illegal for Supers to breed?" This concept was cut in the final version, and when a similar revelation was made, he doesn't mention anything about whether it was legal or not for Supers to marry and have kids. *Bob Parr is the first human protagonist in a Pixar feature film. *Bob Parr also is the first Pixar hero to kill people. Mostly for self-defense. Category:YTP: Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi Category:Walt Disney Category:Heroes